Obesity-induced insulin resistance and disturbances in liver glucose and fat metabolism increase the risk for heart disease, cancer, and other widespread and devastating diseases. Current treatments options are severely limited, leading to a critical unmet clinical need affecting hundreds of millions of overweight people in the current obesity epidemic. There is a need for methods to treat and diagnose obesity-induced insulin resistance and disturbances in liver glucose and fat metabolism. This invention addresses these needs.